


Когда твой демон линяет

by KoizumiLarisa



Category: 'Благие знамения (Добрые предзнаменования)', ['Пратчетт Терри, ] - Fandom, Гейман Нил «Добрые предзнаменования» (Благие знамения)'
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Reverse Aziraphale - Freeform, Reverse Crowley - Freeform, reverse au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoizumiLarisa/pseuds/KoizumiLarisa
Summary: Ангельское имя Кроули - Мадими.Спасибо @SoletSerCro за тред, которым я очень здорово вдохновилась.Вот он: https://bit.ly/2XoHPdaДля понимания происходящего в фике лучше его прочитать :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Когда твой демон линяет

**Author's Note:**

> Ангельское имя Кроули - Мадими.
> 
> Спасибо @SoletSerCro за тред, которым я очень здорово вдохновилась.  
> Вот он: https://bit.ly/2XoHPda  
> Для понимания происходящего в фике лучше его прочитать :)

Когда его демон линяет, Мадими всегда рядом. Во всяком случае, последние тысячу лет. 

Шутка ли – лежать в одиночестве и быть бессильным от повышенной температуры! Мадими просто не может его с этим оставить. Тем более, Азирафаэль больше никого к себе и не подпускает*. 

* _Ходят слухи, что однажды к Азирафаэлю во время линьки припёрся какой-то демон, а тот оттяпал ему лицо. Однажды Мадими видел демона без лица, так что был склонен верить._

Наверное, это особенность демонских тел, думает Мадими. У кого-то лягушка на голове, вокруг кого-то мухи летают. А кто-то линяет время от времени.

Сначала Азирафаэль становится дёрганым. Пытается склонять людей ко греху, но как-то спешно и чем дальше, тем халтурнее. Не находит себе места физически, даже в Ритце на стуле больше часа усидеть не может. Сильнее обычного беспокоится, что будет, если их связь раскроют.

Глаза у него постепенно светлеют, становятся белёсыми и мутными. Пожалуй, на этом этапе он даже похож на демона.

Постепенно у него вылезают волосы. Сходят клоками, остаются на руке, стоит в них запустить пальцы, летят на пол, если дотронуться до предплечья. Трубы в доме не забиваются только чудом. Мадими пишет в отчёте, что помогал уборщице в парикмахерской и это всё часть сложного плана по массовому спасению.

Крылья, обычно скрытые, проявляются и начинают линять. Кажется, будто бы дом принадлежит не демону, а чокнутой птичнице (помощь которой тоже ведёт человечество к свету). Кожа становится суше и суше, а черты начинают стремиться к змеиным, пока его демон не утрачивает человеческий облик полностью. Руки и ноги становятся лапами, появляется хвост – по дому теперь ходит дракон.

Азирафаэль говорит, что это не больно, но его явно мутит в процессе. Он пошатывается и чешет бока о каждый косяк.

А далее он лежит без сил, доверчиво положив Мадими на колени голову. Мадими гладит его и тихо шепчет над ним, чтобы кожа слезала скорее и проще, а голова гудела поменьше. В отчёте всегда указано, что он помогал долго пробывшим на солнце людям в той части Земли, где стоит лето. Да-да, тоже план, сложный, запутанный, кто говорил, что будет легко.

Книгам всё ещё требуется уход, так что Мадими убирает пыль и кормит их мясом. Они благодарно рыгают и даже дают себя гладить по корешку. С каждой новой линькой они всё сговорчивей, отмечает Мадими.

Он шепчет над перцем на подоконнике, и тот становится таким острым, что приходящий в себя Азирафаэль едва не лопается от удовольствия, когда его ест.

Однажды в двадцатом веке они опробовали современную противоожоговую мазь, и это была самая лёгкая линька. Азирафаэль на радостях подарил Мадими большую злобную венерину мухоловку – спустя десять лет она доросла сторожить входную дверь**.

** _Но он всё равно её туда не поставил._

Время течёт иначе. Для Азирафаэля оно тянется вечно, а Мадими перестаёт за ним следить, выпадает из расписания, чтобы заботиться.

Ведь что может быть важнее, когда твой демон линяет.


End file.
